inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Alternate Reality Show
"Alternate Reality Show" is the 12th episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity and the 30th episode overall, released on January 14, 2018. Synopsis Following the dramatic events of their previous chapter, the contestants of Inanimate Insanity have been left in a cycle of despair. Woe is them, right? Wrong! Lightbulb, the optimist she is, is prepared to ignore every frown and differing perspective to liven up the party! And there’s no better place to start than in Test Tube’s lab, where everything can and will go wrong! If she can surround herself with the chaos she loves, will she ever need to change- or will a trip back to the drawing board finally get to her? Also, there is still a crab. Plot A timer on MePad's screen counts down from 10 while nervous members of the Bright Lights watch. Once the timer reaches zero, Marshmallow is declared eliminated by MePhone4, as she is disqualified for not returning to the competition since the previous episode. MePhone4 proceeds to break up the teams, symbolized by eating two cookies with the team logos and leaves to let the change sink in. Lightbulb tries to comfort Paintbrush, upset after Marshmallow's elimination, but the conversation it backfires as Paintbrush suggests that the two might benefit from working individually since they're both vastly different people. Lightbulb facade a positive look and understands the proposal. Paintbrush walks off, leaving Lightbulb incredibly upset by the outcome. Microphone and Taco loiter outside the Dr. Fizz Machine and discuss competing without teams and returning the Temporary Paralyzer, much to Taco's dislike, as it's implied she previously stole it. Taco enters a passcode and Microphone is whisked away into the machine. She arrives inside Test Tube's Laboratory and is confronted by Test Tube, angered that her laboratory is no longer secret. Microphone quickly returns the Temporary Paralyzer and takes an interest in an unfinished invention, which Test Tube accidentally admits is a Time Machine. Taco becomes interested after overhearing about the Time Machine and arrives inside the laboratory right as Lightbulb barges in from a back door after collecting several cans of Dr. Fizz. After coughing up Baxter, Lightbulb asks Test Tube, who is furious that her secret lab is no pretty much longer private, how much she owes and turns on the Time Machine mistaking it for a calculator. Test Tube attempts to stop her but is caught in a time portal and disappears with Lightbulb and Baxter. Taco hesitantly approaches the portal, mentioning she might have a second chance, but doesn't enter in time. Test Tube, Lightbulb, and Baxter suddenly appear in the middle of the events of "The Crappy Cliff", the first episode of Inanimate Insanity. Test Tube is initially happy that her Time Machine worked but quickly scolds Lightbulb for taking them there. Back in the lab, Microphone panics while Taco calms her not to worry, praising her for getting rid of two contestants at once. Microphone questions why Taco reached for the portal, but Taco quickly dismisses this and begins to explore the lab, trying out different gadgets like the Invisa-bow. Microphone still expresses her worries about how to explain the event to others, but Taco hushes her and provides "zilch" as the excuse. In the past, past-MePhone4 explains the challenge, jumping off a 50-foot cliff. Lightbulb explains the challenge to Test Tube, who is unimpressed and questions the lifelessness of the past contestants. As the challenge begins, Lightbulb waves at past-Paintbrush, prompting them to ask a question. Test Tube quickly stops Lightbulb, explaining she shouldn't interfere with the past in any way, even breaking on a twig. As if on cue, Test Tube then accidentally breaks a twig and frantically starts to fix it. Lightbulb, upon hearing past-Salt and past-Pepper's conversation, frowns and starts to walk in their direction. Back in present day, MePad displays the painting challenge won after showing the votes. MePhone4 summons the materials but is interrupted by MePad, who alerts him to the missing contestants. Angered, MePhone4 reinstates the "Her Loss!" Clause (now renamed to "Their Loss!"), that if they'll be disqualified if not back before the end of the challenge. Microphone quickly comes running in, pretending she had been here the whole time. Knife, suspicious, asks if she knows were Lightbulb and Test Tube went. She denies knowing anything. Fan panics about Test Tube's absence, while Paintbrush initially worries but dismisses it to focus on the challenge without distraction. Back in the past, past-Salt and past-Pepper repeat their conversation about cliff jumping, but are interrupted by Lightbulb, who gives them a pep talk and then pushes them off the cliff and into the water, causing them to win the contest, and therefore, pick the teams. Lightbulb cheers at first but then realizes what she had done. Test Tube, who melded together the twig she broke, runs over in a panic, not sure if that the events were supposed to happen or not. Lightbulb then says that it actually wasn't supposed to happen and Test Tube, panicking more, gets out her time machine, hoping that the present didn't change too much. The time machine activates and the duo appears in a strange land, and are immediately met by Thermos, who screams loudly, and Frank, who calmly welcomes them. Lightbulb, unfazed, reassures a shocked Test Tube that this seemed right. A spotlight suddenly opens on Salt and Pepper, who begin to introduce their show, but seem to forget the name. Chives, their assistant, tediously reminds them of the name, and the two finally remember, and introduce Inanimate Insanity Infinity, followed by their own curated intro. Lightbulb and Test Tube are met by Kumquat, who excitedly welcomes them in a fast and erratic manner. Test Tube notes the strangeness of the new universe, upsetting Shell, who notes that it's supposed to be appealing but is still looking for new ideas. A darkness overshadows the group as an echoing voice is heard, revealed to be Black Hole, who complains that they don't get enough screen time, shocking Test Tube and ticking off Red Light. Bandana spots the new duo and questions if MePhone7 asked for them. MePhone7 responds simply by violently shaking and buzzing, which Hay Bale surely interprets as a "yes". Test Tube, still perplexed by the new universe, begins to have a breakdown, while Lightbulb misinterprets this to break the Time Machine. Salt and Pepper then decide to have their own exclusive challenge, a fashion show, created by MePhone7. The other contestants complain that they can't even participate. Lightbulb happily tells them not to fret and that they can get attention as a team, who agree to do so after meeting Baxter. Test Tube, in utter disbelief, argues that they shouldn't even be real. Lightbulb decides that this reality may be better, much to Test Tube's anger. The rest of the contestants take off with Lightbulb to engage in fun activities, leaving Test Tube alone. Later, atop a Salt and Pepper shaped mountain, Lightbulb recalls her talk with Paintbrush and vents to the contestants, who blindly agree with her. Lightbulb then complains about Test Tube also upset with her, though Kumquat brushes it off and blames her emotions, noting her as one of "those ones", prompting Lightbulb to worry. Meanwhile, Test Tube is alone working on her Time Machine and is confronted by Salt and Pepper, who are suspicious of her. After explaining that Test Tube rational mind doesn't fit into their algorithm, they order Chives to tie her up and drags her to the elimination area. As "Elimination Time!" begins, all contestants and Lightbulb are summoned to the elimination area to witness Test Tube tied to a pole. Salt and Pepper irrefutably decide that Test Tube is eliminated, much to the delight of the contestants, though shocking Lightbulb. Salt and Pepper then give Test Tube the choice between two portals; she may enter Black Hole and be permanently eliminated, or enter a smaller Pink Hole, which would take her back to choose between the two options again, causing a never-ending chain that would eventually end with Option 1. As Test Tube argues against the brutal elimination, Lightbulb steps forward, advocating that this has gone too far, though Hay Bale and Kumquat find this humorous and laugh at her. Test Tube, now frustrated, yells at Lightbulb for being able to solve problems with her quirks and nonsensicality, deeply upsetting Lightbulb. Salt cuts the two off for taking up too much of their fame. Lightbulb concurs and notes that Salt's fashion show is more important, provoking Pepper to correct Lightbulb that the fashion show was both of theirs. Lightbulb disagrees and begins to demean Pepper and praise Salt as a leader, while Test Tube joins in the bantering, angering Pepper yet appealing to Salt, who agrees that Pepper merely latched onto her. In a fit of anger, Pepper punches Salt, knocking her into Black Hole. The contestants cheer in delight while Test Tube and Lightbulb stand in shock, quickly fixing the Time Machine with Lightbulb's electricity and travel back to "The Crappy Cliff". After Test Tube forgives Lightbulb and they begin to see eye-to-eye, they figure out a plan to fix time and correct everything back as it used to be. Using Test Tube's liquid, they turn Baxter bright green; Lightbulb tosses Baxter into the water, where past-Salt and past-Pepper are. Test Tube, hiding in a bush, shouts out a fake warning to the others, frightening them of Baxter. Lightbulb demands past-MePhone4 shoots a retake, causing Salt and Pepper to redo their jumps, setting everything back to normal. Test Tube and Lightbulb then return back to the present. In the present, Paintbrush struggles to think of something to paint and Fan asks, claiming to Fan that they need opposition. Paintbrush then throws a glob of yellow paint onto their canvas to start with something and ponders what MePhone4 would like, giving them an idea. Meanwhile, Suitcase asks Microphone what she's painting and Microphone answers in an annoyed tone. Knife questions Microphone about her lateness to the challenge and once again, she doesn't tell the truth. With 10 seconds left, Lightbulb and Test Tube run in and both quickly paint something. Time runs out and MePhone4 proceeds to judge the paintings, starting with Suitcase's but isn't impressed. MePhone4 moves on to Paintbrush's painting, who decided to paint Steve Cobs. MePhone4 cuts Paintbrush off and gives their painting a zero, causing Paintbrush's head to burst into flames, setting the rest of the canvases on fire. Since Suitcase was the only one who got a score, MePhone4 gives her immunity. Microphone begins to sneak back off to the forest but is stopped by Knife, now very suspicious. Microphone panics and runs into the forest. Meanwhile, Fan and Test Tube discuss the misuse of time travel, as Test Tube defends that they should never use it again. Baseball walks by, visibly mad, shouts at the two that he wishes he was in an alternate timeline since he hates the one he's in. In the forest, Microphone confronts Taco to discuss Knife's suspicion. Taco doubts Knife is a danger, but immediately realizes Knife is eavesdropping on their conversation. Knife, unfazed by Taco's presence, casually walks away. Taco then tells Microphone she has a plan. At the Calm-Down Corner, Paintbrush reconnects with Lightbulb and apologizes to her for not working together, saying that they are used to doing things differently. Lightbulb understands and begins to refer to Paintbrush as a guy, causing them to raise an eyebrow. After a moment of thinking, Lightbulb realizes that Paintbrush meant "C: None of the above". Paintbrush explains why they don't bring it up because the other objects don't know that there is a "C", but Lightbulb claims that Baxter knows there's a C, for without it, he would just be a "rab". The real elimination begins as MePhone4 reads out the votes. Microphone receives one vote, Knife and Baseball get two, and Paintbrush is eliminated three. As they walk to the Rejection Portal, Lightbulb offers Baxter to them as a thank-you gesture and says if they ever feel down, they should look at Baxter to calm them down. Paintbrush takes one last look at Fan, Test Tube, and Lightbulb, and walks into the portal as Lightbulb leans on Test Tube. After the credits, Pepper asks Salt if she ever had the thought of ruling the world if they wanted to, but Salt shrugs it off. Paintbrush enters the hotel, and upon seeing Baxter, the two both shriek in terror. Votes Challenge Votes Painting: 3,679 (45.4%) Origami: 2,232 (27.5%) Woodworking: 2,201 (27.1%) Elimination Votes Voter: Suitcase: Microphone Lightbulb: Knife Paintbrush: Knife Fan: Baseball Test Tube: Baseball Baseball: Paintbrush Knife: Paintbrush Microphone: Paintbrush Features Characters Bright Lights (disbanded) * Lightbulb (present, non-speaking past) * Test Tube * Paintbrush (present, past) * Fan Grand Slams (disbanded) * Microphone * Knife (present, non-speaking past) * Suitcase * Baseball (present, non-speaking past) Inanimate Insanity Infinity * Salt (past, alternate version, present) * Pepper (past, alternate version, present) * Thermos (debut) * Frank (debut) * Kumquat (debut) * Traffic Light (debut) * Shell (debut) * Black Hole (debut) * Hay Bale (debut) * Bandana (debut) * Barrel (debut, non-speaking) Meeple * MePhone4 (present, past) * MePad * MePhone7 (alternate version debut) Supporting * Toilet * Taco (present, non-speaking past) * Baxter Past * Paper (past cameo) * Balloon (past cameo) * Nickel (past cameo) * Knife (non-speaking past) * Bomb (non-speaking past) * OJ (non-speaking past) Locations * Dr. Fizz Machine * Test Tube's Laboratory * The Crappy Cliff (past) * Elimination Area (present, alternate version) * Calm-Down Corner Production Notes Continuity * This is the second episode that has time-traveling elements in it, the first being "4Seeing The Future". * This episode pulls continuity references directly from "The Crappy Cliff", the first episode of ''Inanimate Insanity'', ''as well as revealing more origins. ** Paintbrush's unanswered question is revealed to be about the future-Lightbulb appearing off to the side. ** The original footage shown of Salt and Pepper jumping in "The Crappy Cliff" is revealed to actually be a re-shoot due to their first jumps being interfered by future-Lightbulb. * The Calm-Down Corner makes a return, previously seen in "A Kick in the Right Direction". * Test Tube's Laboratory and the Dr. Fizz Machine are revisited, previously shown in "Tri Your Best". * The "Her Loss" clause is used a second time, renamed to "Their Loss" for the absence of Lightbulb and Test Tube. * The fish food Lightbulb ate said "feeds wolves (really 'feeds wolfs')" on it, which is a reference to an advertisement seen in "One-Shot Wonder". * OJ's statement "I stood around and didn't interact with anything" from "Crappy Anniversary" is proven true, as he is depicted doing this exactly. * Several of the contestants' paintings make reference to prior events. ** Paintbrush's painting depicts Steve Cobs, whom the contestants met in "Theft and Battery". ** Suitcase's painting resembles her underwater hallucinations from "Kick the Bucket". ** Test Tube's drawing resembles the waning crescent she and Fan witnessed in "Let 'Er R.I.P.". Cultural References * Lightbulb and other Infinity characters make a reference to the ''Friends ''intro by crowding around a couch in alternating consecutive shots. * Test Tube uses the expression "Great Scott!", a reference to Doc Brown's catchphrase from ''Back to the Future, a film that uses many time-travel elements. * Test Tube saying "My time machine worked!", may be a reference towards the internet animation ASDF Movie. Trivia * Frank and Hay Bale, who appear as contestants in ''Inanimate Insanity Infinity'', are two scrapped contestants from ''Inanimate Insanity II''. * This episode marks the first time a contestant has been officially disqualified from any season of Inanimate Insanity ''due to the "Their Loss" clause.'' Later, Test Tube and Lightbulb are threatened to get disqualified due to their absence. * Christian Potenza returns as a guest to voice the past depiction of MePhone4 in the "The Crappy Cliff". * Paintbrush is confirmed to be non-binary, meaning a person who isn't a boy or a girl, in this episode. * This is the fourth episode in the series to have a title unrelated to a challenge. The others are "4Seeing The Future", "Everything's A-OJ", and "Rain On Your Charade". * This is the third episode to have the episode number not be blue. * Just like "Kick The Bucket", this episode contains another double elimination. ** However, the two double eliminations are quite different. While both Balloon and Nickel were eliminated normally, Marshmallow was disqualified due to absence at the start and Paintbrush was eliminated later. * This is possibly the first episode where Paintbrush received the most elimination votes. Episode Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2